


Funky new friends

by Lily_lavender



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Literally just making this because I can’t share a google doc, hi Katie!!!, thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_lavender/pseuds/Lily_lavender
Summary: I’m just putting this here so I can share my silly little story with my friend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Funky new friends

“I think we’re lost.”  
“We’re not lost.”  
Naomi sighed. She didn’t want to go on a mission alone with Ashton in the first place, but being stuck somewhere with her? That sounded like a nightmare.  
“If we’re not lost, then where are we?”  
Three didn’t respond. She kept walking through the dark alleyway they had been in for an hour now. Marie had sent them for patrol in Cephalon HQ. Sheldon had mentioned he had some odd energy readings, and was concerned it was new octoling tech. Being the headstrong agent she was, Three insisted they take a shortcut to where the reading were. Inside the tunnel was dark, neither Four or Three could see where they were going very well.  
A static blast rang through both agents' headsets, giving them a tiny electric shock.  
“Ack! My headset cut out,” Naomi said, startled.  
“Mine too. We must be close to that reading.”  
Naomi stopped in her tracks. “Three, I want to head back.”  
“Of course you do. You’re a wuss. Now come on, I think we’re getting close to what Sheldon was talking about…”  
Hesitantly, Naomi followed behind Three, arms crossed and shoulders tensed. Three could feel her frustration building with her companion with every hitched breath that echoed in the tunnel.  
In the distance, a small beam of sunlight shot down into the tunnel floor. Hustling, Three made her way to it with Four not far behind. The two examined it, not speaking. It was definitely an opening, but to where neither of them knew. It certainly was the HQ, it was too sunny. Blue sky was clearly visible.  
“I don’t hear any enemies,” Three mumbled, grabbing her E-liter.  
“Wait, I think we should-”  
Naomi was cut off by the sound of ink shooting the top off of the opening. It came off with a loud and echoing thud, prompting a shriek from someone on the other side.  
“Stay behind me, okay?”  
Swiftly, Three lifted herself up from the tunnel and put herself in front of Four, guarding her from whoever had made that noise. Once the agent's eyes were adjusted to the light, the two were greeted by another pair of inklings. Three immediately recognized the location as Tentakeel outpost.  
There was a long, confused silence. Naomi and Ashton didn’t understand, they left Tentakeel outpost this morning, and the HQ doesn’t have a route back. And they didn’t recognise the inklings either. Naomi inched her way out from behind Ashton and eyed the pair in front of them. They looked unsettling familiar. The taller inkling had the same scar as Ashton, and her small companion looked about as nervous as she herself did.  
Breaking the silence, the taller inkling took a few steps closer, guarding her small friend.  
“State your name and your business here,” she demanded.  
Ashton didn’t hesitate. “I’m agent 3 and this is my campion agent 4. What are you doing here?”  
The tall inkling gave an angry look. “What is this? Some kind of joke?”  
“Three look,” The small inkling whispered, pointing at Ashtons glowing scar. Three examined it, noting how it looked identical to hers.  
“What’s going on here? Are you two from the metro?” Maya questioned.  
Both agent Three’s cringed hearing that word.  
“Listen, I don’t understand what’s happening. I’m going to go get Marie.” Naomi said, casually walking to Marie’s post, ignoring the odd looks the two strangers gave her. In  
the distance, Naomi spotted a familiar green umbrella. Quickly, she trotted up to (who she thought  
to be), her girlfriend. Without thinking, she clung onto her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Her hug was short lived. Marie immediately elbowed the agent in the stomach, sending her to her knees with a squeal. Callie, who had been sitting close, sprang up from her seat and pinned Naomi to the floor.  
“Who are you? How did you get in here?!” Marie shouted, startled.  
“W-what do you mean?! Mar, it’s me! Naomi!”  
“Must be a crazed fan,” Callie added, still pinning the agent to the floor.  
“Callie what are you talking about?! I saw you less than two hours ago!”  
Before Callie could respond, she was interrupted by Maya and Ashley, entering with Ashton, holding her hands behind her back. Naomi quickly came to the realization something was very, very amiss. Ashton never gives up without a good reason, or a horribly brutal fight.  
“Get the holding cell ready, please Maya.” Marie asked, rather calmly. She proceeded to grab Naomi from the shoulders and drag her across the floor. She didn’t put up a fight. She loved Marie too much. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t been dragged across the floor before. Ashton and Naomi were thrown in a makeshift interrogation cell, locked tightly. It was small and squished the agents together. 

***

“Alright,” Ashly began. “I’m going to ask you this one more time. Who are you?”  
“I told you already! I’m agent three! This in my companion, agent four! Not like she’s much help right now…”  
Naomi sighed. She could tell Ashton only had so much patience left. Being in this small cell was making her antsy.  
“Listen! I’m Naomi Feeshba and this is Ashton Urma. We work for the squidbeak Splatoon under Marie and Callie Cuttlefish’s supervision.” Naomi’s voice began to shake as she spoke. “I..I’m really confused...and in all honesty I'm tired and hungry and I don’t like being in this cell.”  
“You idiot! You absolute cod-damn idiot!” Ashton shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. She was out of patience.  
“I-I’m sorry! I just want to go home!” Naomi said, now starting to sob. 

“That’s enough!” Marie said, pulling the splatoon to the side, away from the cell. Everyone huddled in a circle. Naomi’s sobs and Ashtons scolding echoed throughout the outpost. Maya frowned, glancing back at the two in the cage. All the yelling and noise caused Maya to cover her ears. Ashley wrapped her arm around the smaller inkling and patted her head.  
“I think they’re telling the truth,” Maya admitted. “I mean, they didn’t try and hurt us, and they seem pretty...convinced that they're agents.”  
Callie nodded her head. “You know, actually, I think you’re right. I feel like I remember something about different dimension science from being in the octarian army.”  
Maya took a shaky breath in. Her whole body felt shaky, in fact. All the yelling and crying, it brought her mind back to a dark place. Instinctively, she reached for Marie, who had been talking to Callie about what she remembered from the army. Without really having to ask what was wrong, Marie welcomed the agent with open arms. She knew where Maya had grown up. Anyone in the group could put two and two together. The older squid patted the agents back in an attempt to sooth her. Ashley gave a few quiet whispers of “it’s okay, they’re not mad at you.”  
Very suddenly, the yelling stopped and the sobbing lessened to a sniffle. Everyone peaked back at the cell, only to be greeted with the two agents starring at each other. They looked tired. They were tired. Naomi wiped her eyes and sat back down on the floor, facing away from Ashton. Ashton took a breath and sat down with her eyes closed. There was a few good moments of silence. 

“Are you done freaking out yet?” Callie asked, cautiously.  
“I’m done. Mi-Mi will probably be weepy for another 20 minutes.” Ashton reliped. She sounded guilty. She only ever used nick-names when she was guilty. 

Ashley was thoroughly fed up with the two. She was about to suggest they throw them in snowglobe with Octavio, but she noticed Maya was making her way to cell. She sat down and looked at the two agents with a look of sympathy. 

“You’re probably scared, huh?” Maya questioned.  
Ashton didn’t respond. Naomi sniffled, but didn’t speak. The small agent felt an ache in heart when she looked at them. Something felt so familiar about the two, but she just didn’t know exactly what. Maya spoke gently, trying to be as friendly as she could.  
“Can you tell me about where you came from?”  
Naomi shifted slightly so she was facing Maya. “W-We came from here. Tentakeel outpost. Marie and Sheldon...they asked us to check out an area with a s-strange activity reading…”  
“And now you’re in a place like your home, but a little different?”  
“Yeah...really different. Marie hit me. It really hurt!”  
“Well, I’m Maya, agent Four of the squidbeak splatoon. That over there is Ashley, Agent Three. I don’t know what exactly happened to you guys, but...maybe we can help you out until we can find you a way home?”  
“That...would be good.”  
Ashton stood up, and helped Naomi onto her feet. Marie came over and unlocked the door. Callie and Three kept a close eye on Ashton, they didn’t trust her temper. Marie and Maya stuck close to Naomi. Something about her face being caked with dried tears made their hearts bleed.  
“What a day…”


	2. AND THEY WERE ROOMATES?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey katie!!! I changed up the dynamics slightly! I hope you enjoy! Grumpy Ashley was so fun to write.

Chapter Two: *Gasp* And they were ROOMMATES?!?!

It was rare Marie and Callie ever had a day completely to themselves. They were busy, having two high stress jobs and all. Pop-stars and secret agents. So, maybe slightly irresponsibly...the cousins had put their new recruits to work during the day while Maya and Ashley were at school. They were surprisingly good agents, most of the time at least. They never called for backup, only minor injuries, and both of them seemed too shy to get into any conflict with Maya or Ashely. The only issue they had run into was finding them a place to stay. No one wanted to let them stay at their house after the display they had put on at their first meeting. Callie and Marie weren’t sure where the two disappeared to after dark, but she hadn’t had the time to ask. For now, she was just keeping an eye on them until they could find a way to get them home. They were both adults, after all. 

“Callie, could you do me a favor and pick Maya and Ashley up from school? I wanna check in on the recruits.”  
“Aw yeah, I can do that. They love when I pick them up.”  
Marie rolled her eyes. “That’s only because you get them after school snacks and take them turfing when they should be doing homework.”  
Callie didn’t care to respond. She knew her cousin was correct. She absolutely planned on getting them food and taking them turfing when they should have been doing homework. “Bye now! See you in...uhh..a few hours? Hehe.”  
“Just make sure they-” Marie didn’t get to finish before Callie was off. “Off to octo-canyon, I suppose.”

It didn’t take long before Marie had reached the canyon. Neither of the agents were at the outpost. Slimeskin Garrison was pretty far away, so she wasn’t too surprised they hadn’t come yet. Nevertheless, she was still technically their boss right now, so she put on her headset to track their location.  
“Marie checking in. How is everything?”  
Ashton rang in from the other line, she sounded winded. “It’s fine. Everything is perfectly okay. The mission was a complete success and we were amazing.”  
“Something about your tone makes me think everything is not fine. Is Naomi there? What did you do on the mission?”  
“Listen, we’ll be back at the outpost soon.”  
“Ashton, that didn’t answer my question.”  
“Ashton, out.”

Of course. The radio line went flat with a click of a button. Marie felt a twinge of annoyance, but mostly she felt lucky to have the agents she did in this reality. In all honesty, she wondered what the other Marie was like. Did she have a way of dealing with them?  
There wasn’t much time to wonder before she heard the two agents come in. Ashton had Naomi in her arms, in squid form of course. But it was short lived, as Ashton let go of the squids and dropped her onto the floor with a thud. Once again, Marie was confused at their behavior.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, the mission was great. Naomi is just being a big baby.”  
Naomi didn’t respond, but she did stand up and brush herself off. She looked frustrated, but kept herself composed.  
“Well, if everything was a success, you can...go wherever you two go after missions. Maya and Ashley should be back soon. Where do you two sleep?”  
Naomi opened her mouth to say something to Marie, but quickly closed it. The two exchanged a slightly embarrassed look. It was mostly awkward. 

“Okay then...well if you’re all set you can leave. I have things to do. I have two kids and a job you know, I can’t stand around babysitting two more grown adults.” 

Ashton scowled at that comment, shooting Naomi another look. She only replied by slouching. The two headed out without another word, leaving the outpost rather swiftly and without a fuss.  
Inkopolis was busy, bustling with every kind of creature and loud youth. The sun was midsky, casting a summery glow onto the inhabitants. Naomi slammed her head into the metal table outside of the food stand they loomed around. Ashton rested comfortably back into the grated chair. They didn’t speak so much as exchange quick glances. 

“I’m upset too, you know,” Ashton reassured.  
“I just...I’m just frustrated, okay? We’re out of our element, we’re torn away from our loved ones and nobody likes us! Plus we caused the biggest scene of our lives as a first impression...”  
Ashton chuckled. “If you hadn’t cried so damn much-” She stopped herself, taking a breath. “I mean, yeah. We both didn’t exactly give off the best impression. It is what it is, Mei-Mei. And we can lament about it to Marie and Brigette when we get home, kay?”  
The tiniest smile grew on Naomi’s face. “Thank you Ash.”  
A flicker of affection grew in the squids hearts looking at her companion, overwhelming her. A distant memories of tenderness came rushing back. Ashtons eyes lit up. She grabbed Naomi’s hand and squeezed it.  
Naomi was caught off guard, but once she realized what was happening, she jumped up from the table and practically flung herself into her friends arms. Being in the situation they were in, Naomi had tried to be as patient as possible with her friend, she knew the effects her sanitization had on her (well, at least the side-effects of having been brainwashed). She didn’t blame Ash at all for giving into to outbursts more often, but she also was getting tired of them. It was nice to finally see her come to.  
Once the embrace ended Ashton firmly gripped Naomi by her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’ve been absolutely awful since we got here.”  
Naomi reached up and gently touched the scar on face. “It’s okay...I haven’t exactly been keeping it together either. But if you yell at me again I’ll tell Brigette and Callie about it the second we get home.”

***  
(Back at the apartment)

“You’d never believe it Marie, It was just me and Ash at the edge of Skipper Pavilion-”  
“Don’t call me Ash.”  
“Right, sorry. Anyway, it was just us left on our team!”  
Marie leaned her head on her hand as her daughter went on about her afternoon. Normally, she would have been all ears, except for the fact she was attempting to make sure her and Ashley's homework got done. Callie had gotten them all riled up. With turf war and early dinner, she knew at this point homework was a lost cause.  
“Sounds like a very exciting Tuesday, Maya but can you please solve for X?”  
“I could solve for X but...you wanna know what sounds better than solving for X?”  
Marie sighed. “What’s that?”  
“Not solving for X.”  
Ashley snorted from across the table. “She has a point, you know.”  
“Okay, you win.” Marie gave in.  
Maya and Ashley didn’t wait a single second shoving their papers back into their backpacks and hopping up from the table. Ashley made a B-line right for the couch, and Maya scooted her chair over Marie. She made note of how the idol looked. Her eyes were tired, expression flustered. Worried for her caretaker, Maya nudged her shoulder against Marie’s.  
“Hi Marie.”  
“Hi Maya.”  
There was an uncomfortably long silence.  
“Can I do something for you?” Marie asked gently.  
Maya nudged the idol's shoulder again. Unsure of what she wanted, Marie hugged the younger agent. “Really, are you needing something?”  
“You just seemed upset...and it worried me. I was worried I did something wrong..”  
Marie patted Maya's head. “It’s not you, trust me. It’s just I don’t know what to do with those agents. I don’t know anything about them! I don’t even know where they live.”  
A small chuckle rose from the couch. Three smirked, staring at her phone while the TV played in the background. “You shouldn’t worry bout’ them, Marie.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“Don’t ask how I know this, but, they’re ‘living’ at Camp Triggerfish. They’ve been, erm, borrowing abandoned tents.”  
Everyone glared at Ashley, confused about how she knew this and mildly concerned about the implications of two 19 year olds stealing tents and illegally living in the woods. Although, it wasn’t much of a surprise to Marie. They looked like hell, in all honesty. That would also explain the fact they’ve been all too happy to take shifts in place of Ashley and Maya.  
“Wait, how do you know that?” Maya questioned.  
“I followed them home.”  
“You what?!”  
“Oh calm down, I just followed them home a few times. And watched them for a bit. Okay maybe for a few hours.”  
“Why on cods green earth would you do that?! I should ground you!” Marie yelled, upset but not surprised.  
“You expected me to let two nutcases wander around inkopolis? No money, no place to stay, no phones from the looks of it. I was convinced they were going to break an entering, or steal our stuff! It’s just agent work Marie, you should be grateful.”  
As much as Callie and Marie would hate to admit it, Ashley was right.  
“Wait” Callie interjected. “What are we going to do with them?”  
“I mean, if they haven’t been caught yet...who are we to stop them.”  
Callie scrunched her face and pulled Marie into the other room. As much as she trusted the agents, they were still kids and shouldn’t be worried with adult decisions. She shut the door behind her.  
“Mar, don’t you think it’s like, sorta our responsibility to help them out or something?”  
Marie huffed. “Maya isn’t the most socially adjusted to change. I don’t want to cause her to panic.”  
“Yeah I get that but can’t we bring them supplies or something? I mean-”  
“I don’t know Callie. I really just don’t know. I..I don’t want to put my family at risk. I can’t lose anyone. This could all be a trick! It could be Octavio!” Marie’s voice cracked. It wasn’t often she cried, but she wasn’t immune to her experiences. “I could l-lose someone again.”  
“Oh Mar…” Callie soothed, placing her hand on Marie’s shoulder. Before the two could continue, there was a creak at the door. A few seconds passed before the door busted open, pouring Maya and Ashley (and the glass cup they had used to listen in) onto the bedroom floor. The two both got themselves situated before Maya rushed to Marie’s side tearfully. Ashley had stood herself next to Callie, still slightly bitter at the threat of grounding her.  
“No one is going anywhere! We promise!” Maya said, wiping a stray tear from Marie’s cheek. To which she laughed softly, returning the gesture with a boop on the nose. “Thanks kiddo. You’re the best, you know that?”  
Callie shot a smile at Ashley, she returned it awkwardly. Maya was more of the emotional type. Well, outwardly at least. Ashley did have a lot of emotions like this, not that she’d let anyone see (wink wink, we’ll get to that at a later chapter). The group gathered around Marie, muttering reassurances. In the moment, all four of the agents had lost track of the original conversation, letting the matter at hand slip their minds. 

***

(Back at Camp Triggerfish)

Ashton flung her arm over her eyes, trying to block out the beams of sun that danced in along the edge of the tree's shade. She was laying on the ground, Naomi’s head propped up on her stomach. Both of the agents looked, and felt, miserable. They had spent the afternoon turfing with the cheapest rental weapons Sheldon had to offer. Both of them combined only made enough for some new clothes and one permeate weapon.  
“Ashton.”  
“Yea Mei-Mei?”  
I uhh, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think I see storm clouds.”  
“Say sike right now.”  
Naomi lifted herself up off of Ashton and pointed up at the sky. “No really, those look like rain clouds. ”  
Quickly, Ashton opened her eyes and peered at the sky. It was nearly sunset, and lo and behold, dark grey clouds were covering the gold glow. Both girls turned their heads to their “borrowed” tent. It didn’t fully zip, and had netting instead of clear plastic windows. Even if they did hide in it, they’d still get wet. With a sigh, Noami pushed herself into Ashton and clung to her. Ashton wrapped one arm around her friend, unsure of what to do.  
“Did we make enough money for a motel?”  
Naomi shook her head. “We spent everything we made today. We could, uh, go see if any cabins are empty?”  
Ashton pulled Naomi closer, resting her chin on her head. “Naomi we need to ask-”  
A coud clash from the sky interrupted the two, causing Naomi to jump. Ashton ducked, as if to avoid something being thrown.  
“Okay that’s it, plan D.” Ashton stood up and brushed herself off. Naomi reluctantly followed in turn. Plan D wasn’t ideal. Maybe it wasn’t as risky as stealing tents and supplies and living in the forest risky, but it was risky in the sense of admitting defeat. Ash ran into the tent and started shoving their shared items into the shared sleeping bag. Naomi packed up their terf gear and map.  
Another clash of thunder hurried the girls. Once packed, they exchanged a long, tired look. Ashton’s scar gleamed slightly in the growing darkness. Both sunk into the stare, mostly out of exhaustion, and partly out of fear. Neither had said it since they arrived at wherever the shell they were in the time-line, but they didn’t know what was going to happen. Pattering of raindrops on the forest floor pushed the pair into a rush out of camp.  
Naomi held her friend's hand tightly. Usually, Ashton would have shook her off or called her clingy, but she didn’t feel the need anymore. You can only spend so much time with someone in a tent at midnight before you overcome your differences. And that they had. Back home, their love had fizzled out after Ashton came back from the metro. She didn’t talk about what had happened. She shut everyone but Eight out. Naomi did what she was best at, imploding in on herself. They never spoke about it, and they never planned to patch things up. But being stuck with each other, they had no choice. Every single night at Camp Triggerfish they stayed up, talking about what happened. The first week was hell, so much crying, shouting, blame. But it settled, comfortably. A new wave of understanding had overtaken the agents. Listening to each other, they remembered why they loved each other in the first place, and consequently came to mourn the reasons they shut each other out.  
The two had practically sprinted into the city, trying not to get their things (or themselves) too wet. As fast as they were, rain water still stung on their skin. They took cover under the roof of the nearest shop. Breathing hard from the run, Ashton turned her head and tried to remember where Maya said she had lived.  
“You think they have a house as nice as our Marie did?” Naomi asked, slightly hopeful.  
“Cod I hope so. I think I'd kill for a pantry as big as Callie’s right now.”  
Naomi giggled. “Or one of those walk in showers? Or a real bed…”  
With a deep breath, Ashton lifted the sleeping bag over her head. “I think I know where the apartment is. Follow me.”  
Naomi nodded, following by Ashtons side. It was hard to navigate with water burning them, but the thought of not sleeping on a forest floor kept them going. The storm was awful. Wind threatened to blow their stuff right out of their hands. The pair had been attempting to ignore the thunder but it was nearly impossible to swallow the fear it brought. Ashton zipped through rows and rows of posh apartments. Each looked the same, but they eventually made it to what they hoped was the correct address. Pushing each apartment bell and praying someone was expecting a guest somehow had worked. With some crafty footwork and timing, the two doged security and made it to the elevator.  
“So, once we get to the apartment, what's the plan?” Naomi asked.  
“Well, and hear me out. We...break in!” Ashton tried to sell her idea by stretching out her arms for some pizzazz.  
“Under any other circumstances I’d have reservations about breaking an entering.” Naomi paused, thinking about the last month. “But I think if I see another tree I’ll go berserk.”  
Before either could say anything else, the elevator door opened to a row of doors. Down the hall, the marker on the door had Marie and Callie’s family name on it in fancy lettering. Ashton pressed her ear to the door. It was difficult to hear anything over the thunder or wind, but she couldn’t detect any major movement. Gingerly, Ashton opened the door. The inside was dark, the power looked to be out in most of the city. Ashton recoiled at the fact, Naomi was petrified of the dark. Even so, she slipped into the apartment. Noami closed the door softly but shakily behind them.  
In the room across from the door, Ashley cradled a whimpering Maya, who was balled up in squid form. She had covered her eyes with her tentacles. Ashley had heard the door open, but when she tried to get up to investigate, Maya sobbed for her to come back.  
“It’ll be over soon.” Ashley soothed, placing a kiss on Maya's forehead. Marie had gone to sleep and Callie had locked herself in her room for night, leaving nothing but a glowing neon pink light emanating from under her door. As pangs of thunder shook the windows, Ashley squeezed Maya softly, muttering reaffirming phrases in an attempt to calm her.  
Out in the living room, Ashton and Naomi placed their stuff down on the floor with a mild amount of noise, alarting Ashley more to the fact she really should go investigate. The two shook dry as best they could, shivering slightly at the cool air conditioning. Neither cared much though. Anything was better than the constant heat of Triggerfish. Now safe inside, not being distracted by navigating around rain, the threat of darkness and thunder became ever more evident to Naomi. She took a step forward, grabbing her friend by the arm.  
“I-Is the power out, you think?” Naomi whispered, desperately trying to suppress the shaking of fear and shivers from being damp.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Ashton pulled Naomi in, rubbing her back.  
A long moment of silence between the two was filled with thunder. Though, the moment was broken by a choked sob from Naomi. She rushed to bury her face in Ashton's chest, but it wasn’t much help. Ashton opened her mouth to whisper something, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening.  
A beam of a flashlight exposed the intruders to Marie and Ashley. Ashton looked to the source of the light and was greeted with a very sleepy looking Marie in a robe, and Ashley in pajamas holding a shaking and weeping squid.  
Ashton looked at Ashley carrying her own frightened Four. Ashley looked back at Ashton, attempting to sooth her panicked Four.  
Marie rubbed her eyes. “What the shell is happening here..?”  
Ashton felt Naomi starting to lean on her, so she crouched down onto the floor, still rubbing her hand across her back. “Well she’s just really scared of the dark-”  
Marie cut off Ashton with a wave of her hand. “No, I mean why are you in my house in the middle of the night.”  
“Oh! Haha, yeahhhh. We uh, sorta need a place to stay while it rains.”  
“So you broke into my house and got water and mud everywhere?”  
“...yes.”  
The pause in conversation was filled with the sobs of both Fours. Ashley and Ashton shared a look of understanding and a head nod of approval. With her free hand, Ashley pulled Marie into a huddle.  
“I think we should just let them crash on the couch.”  
“They broke in Three, I can’t tr-”  
“Marie, I've been patient about this whole trauma response you’ve been having but there is literally a sobbing Agent Four on the floor being consoled by an Agent Three. If there is anything on this whole planet you can be sympathetic about it, it’s a crying Four.”  
Marie stared blankly at Three, who was still holding Maya. Her shirt was stained with her tears. “Go. Take Maya back to bed. Now.”  
Ashley groaned, frustrated at the dismissal. She stomped the entire way to her room. Turning the flashlight back to the other agents. Ashton was holding Naomi, swaying, whispering “shhh” softly into her ear. As angry as Marie was, she couldn’t help but to be overtaken by a motherly instinct.  
“She’s scared of the dark?” The idol inquired.  
Ashton nodded sleepily. Her eyes drooped as she swayed with her friend. Both were still damp. It made Marie cringe thinking about how much that must sting.  
“You two can sleep on the couch. I’ll set up the guest room tomorrow and get you guys some clothes. And a bath. You reek.”

A small smile grew on Ashton's face as Marie walked away. The two crawled on the couch, Naomi fell asleep first, clinging to Ashton.


End file.
